Legends of the Geese/Montaña de los Geese
Note: This shares nothing with Lup's fanfic but the name. The concept of the Montaña was inspired by Lupinegoose. The Montaña de los Geese The Montaña De Los Geese is a huge mountain located high in the skies where not even geese can fly. The only way to reach the Montaña is for sparkleFur to declare you worthy by sending a Mary Sue to create a rainbow that will bring worthy geese to the Montaña. Skygoose was the creator of this Montaña and its ceremonies, and the first visitor was taken by sparkleFur herself to the very top of he mountain. This Great Goose was named Honkwing, and he was the first Goose Overlord. A secret ceremony gave him magical goosepowers which he shared with every goose on the earth. His mate, Pebblehonk, was second, and she ruled alongside him. They had many goosegifts such as immortality and much more that is still unknown to this day. Many goose overlords followed after them, enduring trials to gain magical goosepowers and sustain the geese's powers. Few gained as many powers as Honkwing and Pebblehonk, through occasionally one of the greatest Goose Overlords would gain immortality or sparkLiness. There were some who opposed the Geese. These evil creatures came to be known as fowlshamers, and they were quickly brought to justice under the fair Goose Overlords. There were even some geese, and very occasionally Truegeese, who became traitors to Goosekind. One such goose was Barnaclegoose, the leader of the fowlshamers. Barnaclegoose was once a loyal and great goose, hailing Honkwing and rising to a Senior Goose. He even became a Goose Overlord, brought to the Montaña by Frostflower. However, he is believed to have been possessed by the ghost of a fowlshamer and began to become a tyrant. He threw goslings off cliffs to test their strength and killed many younggeese. However, he was overthrown by a senior Goose at that time, Berrygoose, and she became a Goose Overlord with the power to see the future and restored the Gooselands. After the rule of Barnaclegoose, Berrygoose decided to hide the Montaña and stop new Goose Overlords from rising because she saw that many tyrantgeese could rise if she did not. sparkleFur and her Mary Sues stopped sending rainbows to geese. When Berrygoose retired to Gooseparadise where Honkwing and other former Goose Overlords resided, the Montaña was forgotten. Geese still became Leadergoose, but none gained the powers of a Goose Overlord. Years later, a young medicine goose named Lupinegoose was sent a message from sparkleFur, delivered by Laurelgoose, one of the greatest Mary Sues. She was delivered the legend of the Montaña and became co-leadergoose with Wollowgoose, sharing her medicine Goose duties with her as well. Wollowgoose decided to try to become a Goose Overlord, and Laurelgoose sent her a rainbow to the Montaña. She endured many trials, but eventually reached the top of the Montaña and became a Goose Overlord. Lupinegoose followed soon afterward, and they ruled the geese together. Wollowgoose established Gooselaws and the Goosecourt, punishing fowlshamers and bringing justice to the geese. These Gooselaws prevented a tyrant from rising, as any goose who did not follow them could easily be exiled, leadergoose or not. The Goose Army grew and all was well. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Goose Legends